


Prosthesis

by Bright_Elen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no replacements, only workarounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosthesis

An excellent weapon.

Strong. Durable. Fast.

For you metal tears like cloth, bones crumble like dry sand.

Better than the original. You do things you couldn’t before.

You’re unstoppable.

 

Except for the electric shock that makes your arm hang useless at your side, if only for a few seconds.

Except for the slight delay when you need extra power.

Except for the fact that no matter what they did to enhance your nerves -

what was left of your nerves -

what was left of you -

 

You’re always cold. Numb. Everything feels the same under that hand.

Everything always feels the same.

 

It doesn’t matter. You don’t need that.

 

Except for the voice that grinds through you in a shower of sparks.

Except for the face that sets everything ablaze.

Except for him. You can barely think for the fire in your chest, the rage in your veins.

The fear. There is nothing cold about him.

 

The only thing you need is to make him stop.

 

Until you do.

 

His blood is on your fist but he burned clear through. You see strange things on the other side. You see him. Yourself. His face in your hands.

 

You see him fall. What you wanted. Made him stop.

 

You follow, terrified of reaching him, terrified of failing to reach him.

 

He breathes. You leave.

 

Strong, durable, fast. Good for breaking warm skin. Pulling heavy bodies out of rivers. Hard. Cold. Almost unstoppable.

 

Lost, substituted. Lost.

  
Gone.


End file.
